Ash's love and Pikachu's pain
by YuNarukami69
Summary: After a horrific Team Rocket incident Pikachu grows depressed and Ash tries to help him out. Will Pikachu tell Ash whats really wrong or keep his love a secret forever? Contains yaoi pikashipping and mentions of depressed thought and or murder and reverse rape
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is my very 1st story. Well technically I just took a story on this website and updated it with better grammar and spelling and punctuation than the original author. So give some credit to crypto496.

Warning: This remake has pokephilia, reverse rape, and yaoi Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise and Pokémon belongs to its rightful owners. But I do own a Poochyena that's tied down in my bed

Ash: Oh great he tied Poochyena to the bed again...ehh i'm sure she'll be ok.

Pikachu: Ash, maybe you'd like to tie me to the bed?

YN69: Alright enough of that, let's get this remake started

"Murderer" that was the one word that kept running through Pikachu's head as he watched the sunset from atop the apple tree in Ash's backyard. "I'm a murderer" Pikachu gripped his paws tightly feeling his claws poke into his skin. "I didn't mean to kill...why did he get in the way?" Pikachu whimpered slighty as he heard Ash walk out the back door. he really didn't want to talk to anyone, especailly Ash. "Pikachu you here buddy?" Ash looked up to see Pikachu looking into the sunset. "Stay away from me Ash, I don't want to hurt you too" Pikachu let his ears fall to his head letting Ash know that something was wrong. Pikachu gently whimpered as Ash climbed to the branch he sat upon. He looked over at Pikachu "I finally found you Pikachu, whats wrong buddy?" Pikachu turned away. "I'm so sorry Ash" Ash sighed and pulled Pikachu into his lap. "Is this about the Team Rocket incident?" Pikachu quickly nodded, his head letting some tears fall. "Come here Pikachu." Ash pulled Pikachu into his lap wiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Pikachu buried his face into Ash's shirt trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Please Ash please don't hate me. I'm sorry do anything else but please don't hate me" Pikachu hiccuped and gripped Ash's shirt tighter. "Pikachu what happened...it wasn't your fault, ok? never ever think that" Pikachu nodded his head slightly. Pikachu leaned up and gently placed his paw on Ash's cheek. "My best friend, please don't hate me for this" Pikachu leaned up and pushed his mouth against Ash's.

That's the end of Chapter One, I'm not sure how I would continue past Chapter 3 but I'll use my imagination, so sorry of it changes tones after that. Besides that I just put a small few tweaks here and there other than that it's the same story


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, here's chapter two. Okay, sorry if the first chapter didn't really make sense but well any sorry if this story offends you or anything like that well I don't care so you'll get over it.

YuNarukami69/(YN69):Ok Ash give'em the disclaimer...No wait Poochyena why don't you give it a try?

Poochyena: ok ummm YN69 does not own pokemon in anyway shape or form...*sniffle* not even me *cries loudly*

Ash:way to go YN69 you made Poochyena cry you asshole! YN69 cradles Poochyena to his chest

YN69: Aww don't worry, I own you and that cute little ass of yours~

Poochyena: *blushes*

"Bliss and happiness" that was what Pikachu felt as he connected his lips to Ash's. Pikachu felt so happy yet his heart was breaking too. "My first and last kiss with my best friend" Pikachu pulled away only to lean forward and place one last peck on Ash's cheek. "Pikachu just kissed me, and it felt really good" Ash slowly opened his eyes to look into the solemn black eyes of his best friend. He could see something, some emotion that confused him, sadness and fear. Ash grew angry quickly at the last one. **NOBODY** hurt his Pikachu "Nobody" Pikachu jumped a little in Ash's arms at the sound of Ash's voice then Ash pulled Pikachu closer to him. "Nobody hurts my Pikachu." Pikachu blushed slowly as how possessive Ash sounded. Ash pulled Pikachu upward and placed a rough kiss on his mouth. '"As-" Pikachu gave a small moan as Ash deepened the kiss. Pikachu pulled away opening his mouth to breathe, Ash quickly plunged his tongue into Pikachu's mouth. Ash pulled away quickly leaving Pikachu open mouthed with his tongue sticking out half-way, a thin trail of saliva being the only testament at what they had just done. Ash pulled away and looked down at Pikachu to see tears swimming in Pikachu's eyes. "I'm sorry Pikachu." Pikachu looked down quickly. "Why are you sorry Ash? If you're sorry then why did you just kiss me? Why?" Pikachu quickly jumped down the tree and ran off leaving Ash to ponder what he just did.

AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Okay so the sadness is peaking ...well kinda. So I want your opinion on how it's going so far. Let me know if it's getting too sappy and corny or if I should continue this story

Ash: Why the hell did you make Pikachu run away? Bring him back or I'll-!

YN69: Okay first off, don't make me angry or I'll make you the uke or the "women" in this relationship second I'm building suspense.

Ash: that better be the truth and I don't care what I am just as long as I'm with Pikachu.

Pikachu: *glomps ash while kissing him*

YN69: Well that takes care of that...umm well review and ummm well i'm not really sure what to do now.

Poochyena: Well I know something you can **DO** *winks*

YN69: *blushes darkly and rushes with Poochyena into the bedroom then locks the door behind him*


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three is here my people

*Ash and Pikachu cheer while Poochyena smiles in YN69's lap*

YN69: I'm going to make a mystery pokemon appear in this one to help Pikachu.

Pikachu: who is it who is it?

YN69: well it is a mystery.

Ash: well duh. sooo TELL US WHO IT IS!

YN69: yeah just read and find out. and Poochyena my face is up here, not between my legs!

Poochyena: I wasn't staring

*Ash and Pikachu start to back away while YN69 picks up Poochyena and walk towards the bedroom*

Ash: again?

YN69: Oh um...I was just going to...*runs to the bedroom* ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING AND DO NOT DISTURB

Poochyena: *giggles as the door closes and locks*

"Oh god why did i kiss him? I never should have kissed him" Pikachu curled into a ball on the grass in the middle of a field. Pikachu wiped his paw across his eyes clearing his vision for a second. "I'm sorry Ash for everything." As Pikachu cried over his confusing love life, a reddish figure was seen in the treetops over head. The mystery pokemon smiled slightly as she recognized Pikachu. She slowly crept up behind Pikachu smirking at what she was about to do. "Hi Pikachu." Pikachu jumped up in surprise and fear. He whirled around electrical sparks jumping from his cheeks to the ground. "Oh Latias it's only you." Pikachu glared at Latias, while Latias giggled. Latias gently tilted her head to the left in a questioning manner. "What?" Pikachu looked away and growled softly. "Don't do that again." Latias nodded slightly. "So why were you crying?" Pikachu looked down, tears blurring his vision slightly, Latias noticed and gently placed her hand around his shoulders. "Pikachu look at me." Pikachu looked up about to ask why, but was silenced as Latias harshly pressed her lips against his. Pikachu eyes widened in shock. Latias used this opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth. Latias pulled away slightly licking at Pikachu's lips. " I may have you lost you one time but now you're mine forever." Pikachu tried to pull away but was unable to because of Latias strong grip. "Latias please don't do this I love." Latias placed a claw against Pikachu's lips to stop him from finishing his sentence "Hush now I know you love now the fun part."

-WARNING DETAILED REVERSE RAPE SCENE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ-

Pikachu gasped as a clawed hand roughly caressed his growing penis. Pikachu gasped in pain, while Latias continued to roughly stroke him off. "Come on Pikachu cum for me baby." Pikachu moaned loudly as he shot off his load and Latias moaned lightly as Pikachu's semen splattered on her face. "Now Pikachu let's become one." Pikachu gasped in fear at what was about to happen. "Please Latias...d-don't do it,p-please don't AAAARRRRGGG!" Latias slammed herself down onto Pikachu's penis screaming in pleasure. "Oh god Pikachu please don't stop." Pikachu cried out loudly as Latias repeatedly slammed herself on his penis she had dug her claws into his back as she moaned louder and louder with each thrust into her. Pikachu had tried getting the lager and heaver Pokemon off of him but he failed miserably as she continued to pin him down and ride on him "Pikachu I-I-'M ABOUT TO OH GOD PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed out in pain as Latias dug her claws deeper into his back, making him bleed, and as he released his seed into Latias's womb

-RAPE SCENE OVER-

Latias smiled and gently licked Pikachu's cheek "Don't worry baby I'll be back later." Latias flew away leaving Pikachut to gasp and sob helplessly. "PIKACHU!? WHERE ARE YOU PIKACHU?" Pikachu sobbed harder alerting Ash to his presence. "PIKACHU I'M COMING! I'M COM-" Ash stopped and stared horrified at the condition his buddy no...his love was in. "Oh god Pikachu what happened to you." Pikachu slowly crawled into Ash's arms and sobbed helplessly into his chest as his blood slowly trailed down his back.

YN69: ok thats the end of this chapter and man I felt kinda bad writing it.

Ash: You EVIL BASTARD WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO PIKACHU?!

YN69: easy so when the romance happens it'll be more in depth.

Poochyena: mmmm oh man that was amazing. hmm? rape scene? wait what in the hell?.. Poochyena turns to stare at YN69

YN69 *looks around nervously* look people all reviews are welcome."

Poochyena: *stares at YN69, drooling slightly* you have got 5 seconds to tie me to our bed and fuck me brainless

Ash picked up Pikachu and quickly ran away.

YN69: *looks around nervously as Poochyena walks closer to him and giggles* Um..guys? where'd you go? *Poochyena giggles louder getting closer* guys? hello? GUYS!

-The original story ends here but I'll come up with something for the next chapters, I might even bring myself and Poochyena in to help Ash and Pikachu later, dont forget to leave a review-


	4. Chapter 4

-Like I said in the first chapter, crypto496 never finished his version of this story, so I apologize if the story changes tones or if it seems off-

YN69: aaaaand we're back

Poochyena: *giggles* it was fun~

Ash: took you two long enough

YN69: so it's Pikachu's turn for the disclaimer

Pikachu: YuNarukami69 does not in anyway own Pokemon nor does he claim it

Poochyena: but I'm glad he claimed me!

Ash: back to the story

YN69: THAT'S MY LINE!

Pikachu laid in Ash's arms sobbing as Ash ran to Professor Oak's lab. "Professor! I need your help!" Oak then turned around to face Ash and looked over at Pikachu with shock "What happened? Why is Pikachu crying?" Ash looked at him and shrugged "I'm as clueless as you are, he won't talk" Oak had took Pikachu and set him down on a table and took him into a medical ward of his lab "Sorry Ash, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here while I examine Pikachu but don't worry, he doesn't seem to be injured so hopefully it's nothing serious" Ash sighed and nodded before sitting down and watched as Prof. Oak wheeled Pikachu into the medical ward. "Pikachu..." Ash thought to himself as he felt helpless and frustrated he wanted to know who or what had made his love sob helplessly and he would make who or whatever pay for it. After a few hours Oak had walked out the room alone and over to Ash "I found out the problem Ash" Ash then went over to Oak and immediately "How is he? I need to know!" Oak petted Ash on his head "Pikachu is resting and will be fine" Ash let out a sigh of relief "Then, can I go see him Professor Oak?" Oak nodded and Ash soon dashed towards where Pikachu would be resting. After Ash had ran into the room Oak would mutter to himself "when Ash finds out, there's no telling what he'd do to get revenge for Pikachu" In the room Pikachu had woken up and looked around, after not seeing Ash he sighed "I'm sorry Ash" Ash crawled from under the bed to surprise Pikachu "be sorry for what?" Pikachu jumped a little bit then looked down knowing he couldn't hide it from Ash anymore "Ash I...and then she...she" Pikachu started to sob again remembering what Latias had done to him then Ash had pulled him back in a hug "Pikachu...what happened?" Pikachu had calmed down and held onto Ash tightly "L-Latias had raped me Ash" he rubbed his eyes and looked at him "I tried getting her off me, but she just wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted" Pikachu sniffled. Ash suddenly became enraged with what he had just heard. He would be pissed if someone hurt his Pikachu, but this was worse, someone had _**RAPED**_ Pikachu. Ash wanted to get revenge like Oak said he would, he wouldn't tell Pikachu about his plan...yet but he **WOULD** get his revenge on the psychic and dragon type female pokemon. He wanted her to be humiliated the way Pikachu was. Ash would need to find a Pokemon that had a dual type advantage over Latias, and one Pokemon came to mind...Weavile, the only dark and ice type Pokemon. "Don't worry Pikachu, Latias will pay for this, I swear it" Ash had planned to find Latias as Pikachu fell asleep in his arms, Ash hated to admit it but he would need to find Lily, the girl that turned him into a Pikachu back when he traveled with Brock and Misty and he would hopefully lure Latias towards him where his plan would come into action

YN69: aaaand that's a wrap for this chapter, I wonder if crypto would see this I mean it is an extension to his story

Ash: superman's dog?

YN69: no you dolt, another fanfiction author who had created the first 3 chapters, I just changed it so it has correct spelling and proper grammar

Poochyena: So did he have an adorable dog-like pokemon?

YN69: he had an eevee, so he's into foxes, and I'm into wolves and dogs

Pikachu: I wonder what will Ash do with Weavile

Ash: me too!

Pikachu: until next time dear readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Ash: Welcome back guys!

Pikachu: Today Ash's plan comes into action

Ash: I still don't know what it is...yet

Pikachu: hey, where are YN69 and Poochyena

Ash: um *holds up a script*

Pikachu: huh?

Poochyena: *walks past the two with tears in her eyes* How could you? I thought you loved only me!

YN69: Poochyena, sweetheart listen to me

Poochyena: GIVE THIS TO THAT STUPID SHINX *she uses Dark Pulse on YN69, knocking him down*

YN69: Poochyena!

Ash: First, the disclaimer

YN69: Once again, I own nothing and yada yada yada...Poochyenaaaaaaa! *chases after Poochyena*

Pikachu: lets continue shall we?

The next morning while Pikachu was still resting, Ash had to make some phone calls to some old friends and he had happened to remember Kidd Summers the girl who helped Ash and Lucario get to the tree of life, then he remembered that she had two Weavile with her, the she would be the first person he called. "Hello?" she asked over the PC "Hey Kidd, It's me, Ash Ketchum" he told her with hopes of her agreeing to a trade offer "Hey Ash, what's up? I didn't think that you would be such an early bird" "You'd be right, but when something serious comes up, I'm usually the first person to wake, anyway I think we should make a trade, or even a temporary trade would be helpful" Kidd looked at the PC a bit confused "alright but what do you want?" she had asked him. Ash then gave her a small smirk through the camera "How about I get your two Weaviles for something?" Kidd pondered for a moment "you know, I always wanted a Kingler and a Bayleef" Ash smiled and nodded "I have both of those! I can give you both right now!" Kidd smiled back at Ash and nodded "Well then it looks like we have a deal" She would look back to her two Weavile "look you two, it looks like Ash really needs you so I want the two of you to really listen to him alright?" the two Weavile would look at her confused but they would nod "alright, but we'll miss you" said one of the two. Kidd nodded "I'll miss you two knuckle heads too, but knowing how nice Ash is, he'll let us meet again one day" The two nodded and got in their pokeballs, she then put them on the trading machine. On the other side Ash had already said goodbye to Kingler and Bayleef and had already put the in the machine "I'm ready Kidd" "Alright, I'm ready too" once she had said that the trade had begun and within a matter of seconds, Ash had two Weaviles, and Kidd had a Kingler and a Bayleef "thanks a lot Kidd!" Ash exclaimed "I'll return them later when I'm doing with some important matters" Kidd nodded "Not a problem Ash, and keep them for as long as you want, I have to go now" Ash had waved before each of then had ended the videochat and with this, part one of Ash's plan had been completed, now he had to contact Lily so he could be transformed into his Pikachu form like before or his Ashachu form as Misty and Brock liked to call him. After a few PC calls, Ash had finally gotten a hold of Lily "Hello?" the young girl asked throught the PC, Ash then felt relieved recognizing her face "hey Lily, long time no see!" The witch-like girl then smiled at Ash as a Murkrow flew onto her shoulder "yup, good to see you're not a Pikachu anymore" she exclaimed. Ash had laughed nervously "You see, I want to be turned into a Pikachu again" Lily looked at Ash a bit confused "a-again?!" Ash nodded "can't you do it again? I mean you are a magician" Lily nodded at him "of course I can, but why?" Ash made a little serious face "something came up and I have a plan, for a pokemon that hurt my Pikachu" Lily nodded and got her spellbook and wand "remember the spell isn't permanent and when it wears off you'll be naked" Ash nodded "that's fine by me, as long as I complete my plan" Lily smiled "it's good you love your Pikachu" with some incantations Ash had poofed into a Pikachu "thanks Lily, I have to go now!" Lily fully understood and nodded at him "see you later Ash" she waved and their video chat ended then he took the two Weaviles out of their pokeballs "I need you two to come with me in the forest, we have a Latias to hunt down" the two Weaviles looked at Ash in confusion since they've never seen a human turn into a pokemon, the only recognized him by his distinct human hair and eyes, and he would soon put contact lenses in them to make him more Pikachu like. Before he had set off to accomplish his goal, he left his clothes with the sleeping Pikachu "I'll be back Pikachu, I love you" Ashachu kissed Pikachu on the cheek and went outside with his new two Weaviles and headed towards the forest, where he would lure Latias out, and initiate the fianl part of his plans

Pikachu: So I don't really do anything in this chapter huh?

Ashachu: Nope, this one is all me

Pikachu: You're so adorable

Ashachu: You're still more adorable

Pikachu: hm...looks like YN69 and Poochyena calmed down

YN69: *walks back with Poochyena* yeah, everything is okay now

Poochyena: *is staying quiet while blushing madly* d-did you mean what you said?

YN69: Of course I did

Pikachu: what did he say?

Ashachu: I'm curious too

Poochyena: he said-

YN69: ANYWAY FOLKS KEEP READING MY STORY AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME, BYESIES!

*a curtain falls down infront of them, showing only their silhouettes*

Pikachu: so...what were you saying?

Poochyena: Ah yes, what he said was...


	6. Chapter 6

Ashachu: He said all that? aww he really doesn't want you to leave him

Pikachu: Ash once said something similar

Poochyena: I think it's time for the next chapter

YN69: ah yes, Chapter 6, actually I wonder why people just abandon their fanfictions, I would at least finish mine before abandoning it

Ashachu: I agree, building up all this suspense then just stopping before it could get any good

YN69: Since the readers have been so patient they will finally find out Ash's plans with the two Weaviles

*Pikachu, Ashachu, and Poochyena all cheer*

YN69: I own nothing except the fanmade mega pokemon that will appear and the lovely Poochyena sitting in my lap here, and let chapter 6, commence!

Ashachu and his two Weaviles had wandered deep in the forest where Ash had found Pikachu crying, Ash had been both angry and excited, angry that Latias had raped his lover and excited that he was finally going to get revenge on the Hoenn dragon. After a few hours Ash had grown bored when all of a sudden he heard something moving to him, it sounded like a jet, Ash then turned around and saw her, Latias rushing at him with immense speed and she had knocked him onto his back "Hello there Pikachu, ready for round two?" She giggled and grabbed Ashachu and rubbed his crotch "today you think I'll be able to use earthquake, if you know what I mean" she winked at Ash who tried pushing her away "haven't you learned you can't escape the things you secretly want in life?" She giggled and licked Ash's cheek "I don't want you Latias...I want Ash!" he grunted and tried to get himself away from her as she pinned him down just like what she did to Pikachu "of course you don't want a human" she rubbed his lips with her claws "especially not a filthy male one" she had licked Ashachu's penis making him groan "S-stop this!" he kicked a bit "now now sweetie, don't you want to fill me with your yummy cum again?" Ashachu shook his head again "Weavile! Do it now!" Ash yelled out to two bushes. "Hm?" Latias looked before getting hit with two ice beams and being knocked into a tree surprising her and making her growl lowly in anger "What the hell? Show yourself!" Latias demanded and one of the two Weaviles jumped out "well hello there" the Weavile smirked at her making her a bit angrier "What is this?!" She had charged up her dragon pulse attack to attack Weavile but she was soon hit with a shadow claw from behind and she was knocked into the ground then the Second Weavile had jumped down from a tree "Don't you look interesting?" Ashachu stood up and used thunderbolt on Latias, making her even angrier "Pikachu...you don't attack the ones you love!" she quickly moved close to Ashachu and used her Zen Headbutt on him making him tumble back "I don't lo-" Latias had place a finger over his lips "I know you don't love humans, neither do I, and don't worry baby if I hurt you too bad I'll just keep using heal pulse once I deal with these two-" She was cut off but an x-scissor from one side and a shadow ball from the other "leave him alone!" said one of the two Weaviles that jumped andthe other ran at her "can't you see he doesn't love you? you psycho bitch?!" Furious with the two attackers, Latias had used thunder on both of them once they had gotten close to each other, making the both paralyzed she had laughed "Little assholes, I'll eliminate you now" she looked over at Ashachu "and nobody will stop us from having a beautiful family together" she had used double team, then aerial ace on the two, finally she used earthquake, severely damaging them. Ash used thunderbolt to eliminate all the fake Latias "Pikachu why?" she turned and faced him only to be greeted by an iron tail to the face she then started to cry, being defeated she then grew frustrated "Big Brother!" she called out and in a matter of seconds her blue and male counterpart appeared and he was enraged by what he saw "this won't be easy as I thought" Ashachu said to the Weaviles who were no longer paralyzed. Latios then started to glow a bright color and Latias did the same then their appearance had changed, they had mega evolved! "Now you pesky Weaviles will pay!" Latias glared at them both making the two engage in battle with her, as for Latios he wanted to take Ashachu down for hurting his sister. Ashachu had used volt tackle but it didn't do much to Mega Latios then Latios had pinned Ashachu down and had began to charge up his dragon pulse, one aimed at Ashachu's head which would knock him out or even possibly kill him. But then someone's voice was heard... "Kyurem, use glaciate on Latios" Latios looked towards where he heard the voice and he saw a human figure quickly snatch Ash away, before Latios could react Kyurem's glaciate had hit and frozen Latios solid. Latias looked back at her older brother "Latios?!" while she sped off to her older brother both Weaviles had used blizzard then together they used shadow ball and shadow claw, defeating her once again "Latios!" she then tried touching the ice that froze her brother and her mega form had worn off. The newcomer had set Ashachu down and spoke to Latias "I hope you get one good look at him, because this is his end!" The bloody and beaten Latias glared at him and all he did was smirk "now Poochyena! Dark Pulse! on Latios!" a Poochyena had jumped off Kyurem and did as her master comanded, shattering Latios's body and killing him in the process. Latias looked at her brother's corpse in shock and fear "L-Latios?! Latios! N-No...this can't be real" Latias started to cry seeing her brother's frozen corpse in front of her "it's real, and his own anger led to his downfall" the guy laughed in her face and made his Kyurem go in it's pokeball. Ashachu looked at him "who are you? why did you help me?" then the other trainer "my Name is Narukami, and I helped you because I know what's been going on Ash" "Ash?! you're not my Pikachu?" Latias questioned him "He's **MY** Pikachu" Ash yelled at her and now "you'll know the humiliation you put him through" Ash smirked. Narukami watched "I'll explain things at outside your house Ash come on Poochyena" he walked away with his Poochyena following and jumping onto his shoulder. Latias glared but was too tired to move "just leave me alone, I'll never bother your Pikachu again"

 **-WARNING RAPE SCENE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

Ash shook his head "Weaviles, have your fun with her" Latias gasped and tried moving away but she was pinned down by one who had rubbed the rim of her ass "n-no please" the Weavile then slid his other hand down and rubbed the lips of her pussy making her start to cry a bit "d-don't touch me, leave me alone" she squirmed as the first Weavile started to lick her pussy making her blush "Leave me a-" she was interrupted by the second Weavile forcefully thrusting it's dick into her mouth quickly "if you can talk that much, then you can suck and if I feel any teeth then you'll get a ice beam to the face" her tears had started to blind her as the first Weavile then started to slide his tongue deep in her pussy and make her cum in his face after he licked up her juiced he smirked and slid his own dick in her pussy. She had started to cry louder as the first Weavile held her head with both of his hands as he started to thrust faster in her mouth, eventually both Weaviles came in her mouth and pussy at the same time then they high fived and switched places then did the same as to her mouth and vagina again until they each came again then they both pulled out and spoke to each other "think her ass can take two dicks?" the other smirked "I don't know but lets see" Latias then looked at them "No please! I haven't done it anally" The first Weavile laughed "well you will now, and we wont be gentle" they laughed as both of them had slid their dicks in her ass at the same time, making her scream in pain as both of them thrusted quickly in and out of her. Latias had tried crawling or flying away but Ashachu had sat on her neck, making it harder until both of them had came inside of her and they both laughed feeling satisfied

 **-RAPE SCENE ENDS HERE-**

Ashachu had reverted back to his human form and like Lily had warned him, he stood there naked. He then took the two Weaviles home and there he saw Narukami with his Poochyena sitting in his lap, with his hat tilted over his eyes "So can you tell me how do you know everything Narukami?" Narukami spoke without looking at Ash "you wanna speak to me naked or do you want to put some clothes on first?" he covered the Poochyena's eyes and waited for Ash's response "Yeah I'll put my clothes on, you can come in if you want" Ash walked inside with the two Weaviles while Narukami went inside and sat on the couch

YN69: Man, this chapter really got out of hand

Ash: You had a Kyurem? I had no idea

Poochyena: and killing is fun

Pikachu: Yeah but poor Latios, getting impaled doesn't look like fun

Poochyena: it's fun when YN69 impales me *drags him to the bedroom and giggles*

YN69: Um, keep reading and leave reviews dear readers!


	7. Chapter 7

YN69: Welcome back readers!

Ash: Hi guys

YN69: Today Ash dies in my story!

Ash: Wait WHAT?!

YN69: Just kidding

Poochyena: don't joke like that

YN69: fine, fine I'm sorry

Pikachu: So what's going to happen?

YN69: A specific kind of test

After Ash had put his clothes back on he noticed that Pikachu wasn't in his bed "Pikachu?" He called out "Pikachu where are you?!" Ash looked around worriedly then he had herd the toilet in his bathroom flush, then he saw Pikachu walk out "I was looking for you Ash, why did'nt you have your clothes? Or your hat?" Ash looked at Pikachu and hugged him "Pikachu you see, I was upset when you told me that Latias had raped you, and I wanted to get back at her for what she did. I made a few calls to some old friends and I got two Weaviles now and I turned into a Pikachu like that one time with that magician girl named Lily and I left my clothes here. Finally, the Weaviles and I went into the forest and Latias tried to rape me" Pikachu looked a little worried after hearing that "Did she succeed? Please tell me she didn't" Ash smiled "she didn't but she had called her brother and they mega evolved, then some guy with a Poochyena and Kyurem showed up and he killed Latios, then the Weaviles raped and humiliated Latias like how she did to you" Pikachu looked at Ash "you went through all of that for me?" Ash nodded and put his hat on Pikachu's head "I'd do anything for you, I love you Pikachu" Pikachu felt his heart warm up as he tackled and kissed Ash "Oh Ash, I love you too!" Ash blushed and kissed Pikachu back "Oh, the guy who saved me is waiting downstairs he wanted to tell me how he knew about who I was and what my goals were" Pikachu nodded "well we should go talk to him" Ash nodded in agreement "glad to see you fully recovered from your horrible experience Pikachu" Ash carried Pikachu downstairs where he sat next to Narukami "so are you going to explain how you knew what was going on?" Pikachu added in "and why you decided to help some strangers?" Narukami nodded as the Poochyena sat in his lap "you see Ash and Pikachu, the relationship you have with each other is the same kind I have with my Poochyena here" she kissed his cheek after he had said that "and I wanted to speak with you a long time ago but you were always traveling and I finally caught up with you and I've been keeping you two safe from some pokemon with my Kyurem" Ash tilted his head "what do you mean by that?" he smiled "You set up camp in some unfortunate places, I've been keeping you two safe for quite some time, like that time when all the trees around you were scorched? I had to drive Ho-oh away from you two with my Wailord" Pikachu looked at Poochyena "so you've been following and watched over us and got Ash out of trouble when Latios was going to kill him?" Narukami smiled "Precisely" Ash then smiled "thanks, if there is anything I can do-" Narukami cut him off by responding quickly "Poochyena vs Pikachu in a pokemon battle, that's all I want" Ash smirked "are you sure? Pikachu is pretty tough" Pikachu looked at Ash "what if...what if I kill his Poochyena, like I did with Team Rocket?" Poochyena walked over to Pikachu "It's okay Pikachu, they were going to kill you and Ash if you hadn't used thunderbolt, their boss had fired them and they were going to take themselves out after they got done with you two" Pikachu's and Ash's eyes widened "they were?!" Poochyena nodded "they had a bomb on their Meowth blimp, you just set it off faster than they wanted to, so please, battle me?" Pikachu nodded feeling a little relieved after hearing this and agreed to battle. Both trainers and their Pokemon had went outside getting ready to battle each other, then they had each ordered their pokemon what to do with Pikachu using thunderbolt and Poochyena using dark pulse but the attacks were evenly matched and canceled each other out. "Alright Poochyena, Shadow ball!" Ash decided to counter it "Pikachu! Electro ball!" once again the two attacks cancelled each other out then Narukami smirked "alright use swagger!" Poochyena then got a crimson aura around herself and with this Pikachu became enraged and also confused at the same time "Oh No, Pikachu!" Ash watched as the confusion had overtaken Pikachu. Just as Narukami was about to tell Poochyena to attack Pikachu, Ash raised his arm "stop! I yield!" Narukami gave a soft smile " I had hoped that you would" Ash looked at him and help onto Pikachu "what do you mean by that?" Poochyena gave a small snicker as Narukami used a full restore on both Pokemon "Well you see, Narukami here was testing to see if you cared enough to ask him to stop, you passed the test" Ash hugged the no longer confused Pikachu "so it's was a test of love?" Narukami nodded "exactly" Pikachu then thought "but if he didn't stop, you would've attacked me!" Poochyena laughed "I was aiming it way above your head, it didn't have a chance to hit you!"Pikachu sighed in relief Ash then looked over at him "so what do we do now that we passed?" A gleam appeared in Narukami's eye "well you two could become...extremely...intimate" Ash and Pikachu blushed darkly as they looked at one another "it's more fun than you think" he chuckled a bit. Ash picked up Pikachu "would...would you like that?" Pikachu nodded and buried his face in Ash's chest "I really would, Ash" the happy moment was however interuppted when a pissed Latias had found Ash and Narukami with a Terrakion who quickly used close combat on Poochyena and Stone edge on Pikachu, knocking both out instantly due to them not expecting the attacks Ash and Narukami had both called the names of their fainted partners as Latias smirked and waited for Narukami to draw out Kyurem, since Kyurem was half ice, it too could lose to Terrakion" both trainers glared at still bloody Latias, and her new battle partner

YN69: I think I'll end the chapter here now for suspense

Ash: what the hell? She said she wouldn't come back!

YN69: I know, but that was before she got raped, now she's just filled with insanity and hatred strictly for us

Poochyena: what will you do if I'm knocked out?

YN69: Don't worry, I'm going to fight this legendary, with another legendary

Poocyean: which one?

YN69: that will be revealed in the next chapter!

Pikachu: See you next time guys!

-to my anonymous reviewer, Ash had not planned on Latios coming in and trying to help Latias, so Narukami helped and quickly killed Latios, don't worry though, Latias will join her brother next chapter, keep on readin'!-


	8. Chapter 8

YN69: ...

Ash: ...

YN69: ...

Ash: ...

-YN69 and Ash attained Support Level C-

(Fire Emblem Fates reference to Saizo and Beruka's C support)

Latias let out an evil smirk with Terrakion standing beneath her Narukami had held his Poochyena in his arms and Ash held Pikachu in his "Ash, we're going to have to find a way to get away from them or push them back, at least until I can access a PC" Ash threw out two pokeballs and sent out Sceptile and Krookodile "Sceptile Leaf Storm, Krookodile Sandstorm!" Both Pokemon obeyed Ash and used their attacks to bling Latias and Terrakion, Ash made the two return to their pokeballs, ending leaf storm but keeping sandstorm in effect while the two trainers ran with their unconscious pokemon and enraging Latias even further "you will both pay for killing Latios!" she yelled at both of them through the strong storm, she would have to get away as she was being buffeted by the storm while Terrakion was unaffected. Latias and Terrakion had pursued the two trainers until they had ran inside a pokemon center, Nurse Joy had looked at the two "are you two okay?" Ash looked over at her "No time to explain, crazy pokemon are about to attack this place and out pokemon here need healing!" Narukami and Ash set Pikachu and Poochyena in front of Nurse Joy for her to heal them alright, I'll allow you to try to barricade this place but you better explain what's going on" she had yelled at the two of them who were pushing furniture in front of the doors and windows. On the outside Terrakion had tried ramming the doors open, surprising Nurse Joy and increasing her adrenaline to help her work faster, Narukami accessed his PC while Ash held the furniture against the door with all his might "Just hold on a little longer, Ash!" Ash nodded "I won't let them hurt anyone else!" Finally annoyed by their efforts Latias flew above the roof and used dragon pulse to blast a hole in "Now I'll eliminate the both of you" however, before she could fly through the hole, a white and blue pokemon around 17 feet long had burst through a hole and another, slimmer, green pokemon with red tip rudder like body parts and stood 23 feet long it was then revealed that Narukami owned a Lugia and a Rayquaza. Ash watched in awe as Narukami smirked and stood atop Rayquaza's head "Lugia, Hydro pump on Terrakion, Rayquaza use Dragon Ascent on Latias. Latias growled, she had a small fear of Rayquaza due to him being the trio master of Hoenn and as well as one of the strongest pokemon after it mega evolves, Rayquaza then flew upwards towards space as Lugia flew towards Terrakion and fired Hydro pump and knocked Terrakion back. Due to Lugia's attack being super effective to Terrakion's rock half Terrakion was a bit weakened by this. Latias would look over at Terrakion for a split second before Narukami's Rayquaza had slammed into her doing sever damage to it, but not finishing her off just yet but causing her to bleed yet again as she slammed into the ground and making her go fully insane by this point. "I hate all you stupid humans! **ALL OF YOU!** and if I can't have Pikachu, then nobody can!" Latias used her remainig energy to fly into the pokemon center and fire her dragon pulse directly at Pikachu, Poochyena, and Nurse Joy. Ash yelled being afraid "Pikachu! No!" Narukami watched in horror as he saw an explosion from inside the pokecenter "Poochyena?! Poochyena!" As Ash ran to the pokecenter Terrakion jumped infront of the doors and knocked Ash down and jumped into the air, attempting to crush the poor trainer to death with all of it's 573 pounds. "Lugia! Knock it out with Extrasensory!" Lugia obeyed it's master and blasted Terrakion away from Ash and hitting Terrakion's second weakness and knocking him out cold. On the inside of the pokecenter Latias had laughed waiting for the smoke to clear from her attack but she was surprised with what she was greeted with, the only pokemon that got hit by Latias's dragon pulse was none other than a Wigglytuff that had smirked, who could not be affected by any dragon type attacks. Nurse Joy then ordered the Wigglytuff to use Play rough on Latias, which would be super effective on dragon types. Latias did not have enough energy to avoid it and was knocked out of the pokemon center and defeated once again "Latios, I'm sorry, I swear the next time I will kill-" before she could finish she looked up and saw Mega Rayquaza aiming Dragon Ascent directly at her "This will be the last time Latias, now join your brother!" Latias sighed but smiled "I hate those low life sons of bi-" Mega Rayquaza had slammed all of it's 864 pound body into's Latias sending her body parts in separate directions but not instantly killing her. The female dragon then gasped for breath as she forced words and blood out of her mouth "Defeated 3 times...seeing brother die...getting raped...and now death...w-was all this...worth, o-one measly Pikac-chu?" she had let out her dying breath and finally died. Narukami had made Lugia and Rayquaza return to their pokeballs then dug a grave a buried all of Latias's body parts in a grave "you could've been smart and just left Latias, but don't worry, I'll make sure the eggs your bodies turn into after a few days with the next Latios and Latias will hatch" Nurse Joy had carried Poochyena and Pikachu out the Pokecenter and spoke to both trainers "your Pokemon are fully healed and are in perfect condition" Each of them had smiled but Ash looked at Terrakion who had just woken up "where...am I?" he then quickly looked around "where's that Latias?! She took control over my mind!" Narukami petted Terrakion "Don't worry, she can't bother anyone anymore" Terrakion then understood what he meant "You mean shes..." Narukami nodded "she was going to kill us all, and my Rayquaza put an end to her and now we have the Eon duo eggs that their bodies reincarnated into" Terrakion nodded "well I'll find my way back to the other swords of justice, sorry if I caused any harm to anyone" and with those words, Terrakion walked away. A few days had passed and Narukami took the eon eggs that Latias and Latios reincarnated into and Ash and Narukami waited until their partners had woken up and greeted them with smiles "Hey Pikachu" Ash spoke to his love "Ash!" Pikachu smiled and hugged Ash tightly. Poochyena hopped onto Narukami's back and kissed his cheek "is the mean Terrakion gone?" Narukami nodded "and we can go home back to Pallet town, and give these eggs to Professor Oak" Ash nodded "I'm sure Professor Oak could take care of them easier than we could...wait did you say Pallet town is your home?!" Narukami nodded "did I forget to mention that? I moved in with Poochyena last week so, I'm your neighbor now!" The two trianers and their Pokemon headed off to Pallet with the eon duo's eggs, and Ash knew that he had to relieve Pikachu of his mental fears and mental pains once they got there. A few hours later and they had arrived in their hometown while Pikachu and Poochyena played with each other Narukami had spoke with Ash inside the building where the two pokemon could not hear them "so are you thinking the same thing as me Ash?" Ash looked over at him "and what would you be thinking?" Narukami smiled a bit "well Poochyena and I are going to go home next door so you can make Pikachu know that he has nothing to worry about anymore and so you two could get intimate" Ash blushed at the thought "W-what would you know about that anyway?" Narukami smirked "you mean it isn't obvious that me and Poochyena have fucked before?" Ash blushed even darker not saying a word "Well Ash, it's been fun, since I live next door come visit sometimes and lets help the new Latios and Latias be better than their former lives" he stuck his hand out for Ash to shake. Ash nodded and shook his hand "I will, and I agree about the new Latios and Latias, see ya". A few minutes after Narukami and Poochyena went into their home Ash saw that Pikachu had sat in the apple tree in their backyard, there he was going to help Pikachu move past his mental truma of all that had happened, with Team Rocket, Latias, being critically injured by Terrakion, and his unawareness of Ash being serious about wanting to have sex with him or not. But atlas, Ash was going to confront Pikachu and help the one he loved most

YN69: Well this one took a long time to write

Ash: Maybe if you hadn't have taken that break to play fire emblem fates and watch courage the cowardly dog

YN69: hey, don't judge me, I have a social life

Ash: being a roleplayer on facbook isn't social

YN69: would you shut up!

Pikachu: calm down you too

Poochyena: yeah calm down, and from what I can tell the next chapter will be just about Ash and Pikachu... **JUST** Ash and Pikachu *winks*

Ash: you mean?

YN69: yup Ash you get your wish

Ash: finally! Celebratory dogpile on YN69!

YN69: wait...WHAT?!

*Ash jumps on YN69, then Pikachu*

Poochyena: hey! Only I get to be on top of him!

YN69: a-anyways...keep on reading...


	9. Pikashipping YAOI chapter!

*YN69 and Poochyean are nowhere to be seen*

Pikachu: I hope YN69 didn't cheat on Poochyena with Shinx again

Ash: Nope, YN69 is just spending personal time with Poochyena in their room, and I think Poochyena is sick

Pikachu: so we're on our own today?

Ash: well the chapter is supposed to be about just us so I guess this suits it

Pikachu: Well um YN69 doesn't own anything except his own Poochyena

In the evening sky Pikachu stared out towards the forest where he was attacked and raped by Latias, he was happy that Ash was okay but he was still upset by all the recent events. Ash had walked over to the apple tree and quietly climbed the tree where Pikachu had sat, Pikachu was deep in thought and didn't even feel the tree moving from Ash's climbing. He was only snapped out of his trance when he felt Ash's arms pull him into a hug and he blushed when he felt Ash's lips kiss the back of his neck "I love you Pikachu" Ash whispered into Pikachu's ear. Pikachu let out a small smile "I love you too Ash" Ash put his hat on Pikachu's head "I know you're upset about everything that's been going on lately" Pikachu turned his head to face him "you do?" Ash nodded "I know you're bothered that Latias raped you and that Terrakion attacked you and I know you're still bothered by what happened with Team Rocket, and I get that, but I don't want you to hold it against yourself, it's not healthy and that's all I want from you, I want you to be happy, and healthy" A small blush formed on Ash's face "and happy with being with me" Pikachu looked at Ash again "I am happy with-" before Pikachu could finish, Ash had placed his lips against Pikachu making Pikachu blush and look at Ash "w-why did you do that?" Ash frowned a bit "because I love you in the same way you love me, I see you as more than a pokemon, you're my best friend and...and I'm in love with you Pikachu!" Pikachu's eyes widened he wondered how could he have not realized it before he also wondered how could he think that Ash would joke about such a thing in the past and all he did was hug Ash tightly as he began to sniffle "I'm so sorry, I thought you didn't really mean it when you told me that Ash, I thought you only loved me in a way a trainer loves his pokemon" his tears had soaked Ash's shirt "I thought you wouldn't love me the way I loved you, and that you would reject me after I kissed you" Ash shook his head "I would never do that, especially after everything we've been through together, of course I would never joke like that Pikachu" Ash held him tightly and blushed "I...I want to be more than your best friend Pikachu" he laced his fingers with Pikachu's "I want to be your lover" Pikachu wiped his tears away and looked at Ash "forever?" Ash nodded and kissed Pikachu's forehead "forever and ever" Pikachu blushed madly at his own thoughts "w-would you love me enough to get intimate with me?" after hearing this question Ash himself started to blush madly "Of course I would, that's what lovers do right?" Pikachu nodded as the two climbed down the tree and Ash picked him up and carried him inside bridal style. Ash had carried Pikachu upstiars into his room where he sat Pikachu on the bed. "A-are you sure you want to Ash?" Ash smiled "I've never been more sure than anything in all my life" The two kissed each other deeply and Ash had licked Pikachu's lip so he could move his tongue in Pikachu's mouth, after allowing him the two broke the kiss to breathe, a string of saliva had fromed between their mouths. Pikachu blushed as Ash pulled his shirt and pants off, only leaving his boxers on "You can remove that Pikachu" Ash winked. Pikachu blushed and inched his head closer to Ash's boxers then used his teeth to pull Ash's boxers down and be greeted by Ash's dick, pointing at him "hard already?" Pikachu smiled at Ash while blushing then he licked Ash's sack making him gasp and let out a soft moan. Pikachu wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't have stopped but he licked it again and carefully nibbled on it and pulled without hurting him then after a few seconds Pikachu licked the side of Ash's shaft slowly as Ash's shaft and all the way up to the head "Pikachu, that feels so nice" Ash moaned out and placed his hand on Pikachu's head then Pikachu licked the other side just as slow making Ash moan loudly again then finally Pikachu swirled his tongu to to bottom and licked slowly to the tip. Once Pikachu had finished he decided to take all of Ash in his mouth, Ash moaned once his dick was in Pikachu's mouth, it was so warm inside Ash felt like he was melting, Pikachu hadn't done anything sexual before but he decided to try to deepthroat Ash, he held his breath and moved his head and forced all of Ash's inches down his throat he decided to repeat this process a few more times and he moved his head faster with each moan of pleasure he heard from Ash until Ash gripped Pikachu's hair tightly and came down his throat. Pikachu blushed but he was determined to swallow all of his lover's cum once Ash pulled his dick out of Pikachu's throat Pikachu gasped for breath and smiled as a little bit of Ash's cum trailed out of his mouth. Ash leaned forward and licked the cum off his mouth, then Pikachu laid on his back 'A-ash..." Ash looked over at Pikachu "yes?" Pikachu had spread his legs for Ash "I- I want to feel all of you inside of me" Both of them had blushed as Ash had leaned over and kissed Pikachu's neck, his dick rubbing against Pikachu's asshole "are you sure? I heard it hurts the first time" Pikachu nodded "Poochyena said the pain turns into pleasure" Ash kissed Pikachu again and slides his dick in Pikachu slowly and carefully, Pikachu winced in pain but he withstood it for Ash. After a few seconds of holding Pikachu with his dick in him, Ash started to thrust in him slowly and causing Pikachu to moan softly "h-harder please" Pikachu had gripped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash had agreed and thrusts harder and a little faster into Pikachu and groaned feeling Pikachu's warm insides hug around his dick, Pikachu had lightly scratched Ash's shoulder and wrapped his legs around Ash's waist as he moaned louder Pikachu's scratching had made Ash's dick harder, he seemed to love it and soon he was thrusting in and out of Pikachu harder and faster as the headboard to their bed was hitting the wall with loud thuds. Shortly afterwards the room was only filled with the sounds of moaning, groaning and loud thuds as Ash had started to thrust in Pikachu deeper and a bit more agressive "oh Pikachu I-I'm going to!-" Pikachu moaned and nodded "YES! ASH! YES! DO IT INSIDE ME"with a few more sudden thrusts, Ash held Pikachu down as he came inside of Pikachu making Pikachu scream in pure bliss and pleasure "YES ASH!" Pikachu then came on himself and Ash licked it off him and swallowed it, making Pikachu blush a little more. Soon after the two lovers held each other closely in their arms smiling and nuzzling each other "I'm so happy Ash, happy that we could become one like this" Ash held Pikachu's hands "I'm happy too Pikachu" he rubbed Pikachu's cheek "I'm happy that you're relieve and that you know that I love you in the same way that you love me" both of them had let out yawns and kissed each other's cheek before happily falling asleep in each other's arms as the sun set on a perfect day.

Ash: that was fun

Pikachu: I agree, we should do that more

*YN69 runs out to Ash and Pikachu*

Ash: hey, haven't seen you all day

YN69: hey guys um...so I think this story is reaching a conclusion and it might have one or two more chapters before reaching it's end

Pikachu: are you okay? you seem stressed

YN69: well I haven't been doing anything sexual with Poochyena today, infact while you guys were doing the story I took her to a Professor and he's coming with some results

Professor Rowan: I have the results!

YN69: is my Poochyena okay?

Professor Rowan: yeah she's okay-

YN69: thank goodness

Professor Rowan: but she's pregnant

*YN69 blacked out*

Pikachu: oh my

Ash: hey can male pokemon get pregnant?

Pikachu: *blushes*

Professor Rowan: they can, we're not sure why but they can

Ash: I see *carries Pikachu away*

Professor Rowan: well looks like I have to end this chapter. Um keep reading and leave Reviews everyone


	10. Sibling Rivalry

*YN69, Poochyena, Ash and Pikachu are all gathered around two sleeping baby Poochyenas*

YN69: I'm a dad now!

Poochyena: I'm as surprised as you are

Ash: congrats guys!

Pikachu: um...Ash?

Ash: yes?

Pikachu: my water broke

Ash: *picks Pikachu up* now it's my turn to be a dad!

YN69: good luck guys!

The next morning, Ash had yawned and woke up he was confused as he saw himself naked then he saw Pikachu cuddled up with him then he remembered, last night was the best night of his life. "Pikachu is so cute when he's sleep" Ash then decided to wake his lover up with a kiss. Within a few seconds Pikachu had opened his eyes and smiled at Ash "good morning" Ash had nuzzled him "good morning Pikachu, how do you feel?" Pikachu laughed a bit nervously "sore down there" Ash let out a perverted smirk "where?" the then slid his hand down to Pikachu's ass "right...here?" Pikachu jumped a bit "y-yes" Pikachu blushed darker. Ash hugged him "well do you want me to carry you outside, or do you want to walk?" Pikachu smiled softly "I'll walk, but thanks for the offer" Pikachu ran down the stairs and outside with Ash quickly following, there they saw Narukami and Poochyena with the Latios and Latias eggs "Hey Ash, I waited with the eggs just like you asked me to" Ash smiled "thanks, now we can give these to Professor Oak and let him take care of them until they hatch" Narukami nodded and let Poochyena jump on his back "To the lab!" he said while handing Latios egg to Ash, he didn't want to give Latias's egg to him because of what happened with Pikachu. The four of them soon headed towards Professor Oak's lab, however once they reached the lab they noticed that the doors were locked and there was a letter taped to the window from the inside "Dear trainers, I apologize for any inconvenience, but I have some business to attend to with Professor Birch, if you have any business, please Consult Professors: Elm, Rowan, Juniper, or Sycamore, once again sorry for any inconvenience. Yours truly, Oak" They all thought of who could be the closest Professor, however Poochyena heard someone walking near and growled towards them "who's there?! Show yourself!" Narukami and Ash both turned to find out who had been following them in secret, suddenly a Houndour had walked out from behind a building and smirked after seeing Poochyena "if it isn't little poochypoo" Poochyena grew angrier after hearing that "what did you call me?!" Narukami held Poochyena back so she wouldn't bother the Houndour "No, the little jerk isn't worth it" he faced the Hourdour "where's your trainer? don't tell me he abandoned you?" Ash and Pikachu looked on in confusion "who is this Narukami?" Ash asked a bit confused. Narukami looked at Ash "we have to get to one of the Professors, and quickly Ash! I'll explain everything once we get there" Ash nodded and grabbed Pikachu then threw out one of his pokeballs "come on out Staraptor!" Ash sent out the bird and quickly jumped on and Narukami sent out his Rayquaza then a mysterious voice had ordered two pokemon two use ice beam on rayquaza and staraptor, knocking both trainers off ther flying pokemon and instantly freezing them, Ash had watched as a male who looked similar in appearance to Narukami except slightly older and with reddish hair compaired to Narukami's grey hair, walk from behind a wall with a Glalie and Froslass. Narukami growled seeing the boy "Arisato..." Pikachu jumped down and looked "Who?" Poochyena looked at him "Arisato, Narukami's older brother and his Houndour...my older brother" Ash watched "Older brother?..oh that's right, you're both pokemon in the field egg group" Arisato spoke up "Now, I'll just take those two eggs and be on my way dear brother" Narukami sent out a Magmortar "flamethrower on Glalie and Froslass" Magmortar did as it was told and got up close to it's two targets and fried them until they fainted then it was recalled to it's pokeball "Geez Narukami you never let anything be easy do you?" he looked over at his Houndour "you take care of Poochyena, I'll deal with these two" Narukami quickly moved past his brother and shoved Houndour back "don't you **dare** lay a single paw of yours on my Poochyena or I'll make you drown in the deepest parts of Lake Verity!" Arisato had grabbed and thrown Narukami into his frozen Rayquaza "how pathetic brother, jumping into a pokemon battle to defend a stupid Poochyena" After hearing these words Narukami stood up with intense anger in his eyes "what did you just call her you punk?" meanwhile Ash had used Charizard to thaw out the two frozen Pokemon "don't try to hurt them buddy" Chariard nodded "I'll do my best not to" Charizard then used flamethrower on Staraptor, Narukami would use his Magmortar to help but he was distracted with his jerk of a brother "I called her a stupid Poochyena!" Narukami then landed an uppercut on his older brother and knocked him down "I'll show you who's the stupid one!" he then jumped and would prepare to punch his brother in the face once he landed on him. Houndour would walk around Poochyena in a circle "what's the matter sis? Aren't you going to bite the life outta me?" Poochyena growled "You'd just use your stupid flamethrower you inherited from mom on me" Houndour chuckled "you know me well, and I know you have fire fang" Houndour shrugged "well if you wont attack I will" he said then fired a flamethrower at her. Poochyena jumped out of the way in time and growled, she was afraid, she had always been afraid of fire and because she had been burnt badly before and this time she had a whole new hidden reason to be afraid besides the obvious possibility of her getting killed by the attacks "why don't you join me and Arisato sis? Narukami doesn't need you, he has tons of legendaries to defend himself" Poochyena then used howl to increase her attack "how about you don't attack and leave with Arisato, looks like Narukami is pretty pissed and is kicking his ass" Houndour growled at her which lowered her attack "how about you just sit still and die if you won't join us?" he spat out another flame thrower at her, making her run around him. Ash had noticed the two dog like pokemon then whispered something in Pikachu's ear, Pikachu nodded and ran over to Poochyena and whispered what Ash had told him "Ash said try to get your brother to use flamethrower on Rayquaza" Poochyena nodded and whispered to Pikachu "I'll do my best, I have to becareful because-" after she told Pikachu what happened Pikachu gasped and nodded "I think I am too, it hasn't taken it's toll yet" Houndour looked over at the two "Hey! No Secrets!" Houndour yelled at the two before spewing another flamethrower and making the two jump away in separate directions. Arisato had managed to get Narukami off of him and started to fight back "this can all end once you give me those beautiful eggs brother, then I'll raise them to cause chaos and destruction" Narukami growled and hit Arisato in the chest "I'll never let you have them!" he had shoved his brother down to the ground and stomped on Arisato's leg, making him wince in pain "little prick!" Arisato had grab Narukami's leg and quickly stood up and threw him at the frozen Rayquaza once again making him hit it with full force. Poochyena noticed and looked over at Narukami for a spilt second "Narukami!" within this time Houndour had snuck up on Poochyena and stepped on her tail "gotcha sis, now you're it" Houndour had fired it's flamethrower directly on the helpless Poochyena and knocking her down "No please...No" Poochyena had backed away from Houndour with a limp before she collapsed and struggled to move. Ash and Pikachu gasped when they saw this "Pikachu! Volt Tackle now!" Pikachu was enraged, especially since he knew why Poochyena was acting strange and didn't hesitate to ram his body head first into the Houndour" Arisato smirked and stood over the seemingly defeated Narukami "once I win I'll take the eggs and that stupid Poochyena of yours" Narukami's rage grew immensely "I'll **NEVER** let you do anything to Poochyena **AGAIN** " there Narukami had sent out his Feraligatr and quickly knocked his brother down. Houndour had ran away from Pikachu, over to his weakened younder sister with hos fire fang attack ready to bite...and snap her neck but in that time, Feraligatr had seemed to have gone into a rocky orb that rapidly span around him as a mega symbol seemed to emerge and the rocky orb shattered revealing the new Mega Feraligatr. Thw three trainers and the pokemon surrounding them watched in awe as they had never seen it before, soon Narukami learned that Mega Feraligatr had two new moves, two moves that would help him win "Knock that bastard back with hydro blast!" Feraligatr glared at Houndour "you'll never hurt my best friend!" Feraligatr then blasted the attack making Houndour jump far back from his sister "Now, Lock on" Feraligatr looked over at Houndour and got a good lock on him so his next attack couldn't miss "finally use Sheer cold!" Arisato gasped "NO!" Feraligatr smirked as he used the one-hit knockout move on Houndour and defeating it. Narukami made Feraligatr return to it's pokeball "thank you Feraligatr, you saved her" he ran over to Poochyena and picked her up "are you alright? are they alright?" Poochyena kissed his cheek "they're fine, and so am I" she smiled softly. Arisato growled and held his knocked out Houndour and carried it away "I won't go easy on you next time brother, remember that" he walked in the direction of the pokecenter and Narukami turned to faced his now unfrozen Rayquaza and Staraptor "thanks Ash, glad you helped them out" Ash smiled "no problem, but now can you tell me whoever you were talking about is? Narukami tilted his head "huh?" Ash pointed at where they were standing earlier "you asked Poochyena if is she and whoever they are were okay, and she said yes" Poochyena blushed Narukami held Poochyena's face to his chest "Well Ash, you see" Pikachu laughed a bit "she's pregnant, and Narukami is going to be a father, that's why he was so defensive of her". Ash gasped "Oh my gosh! Congratulations you two!" Narukami sat on Rayquaza and put the Latias egg with him "thanks Ash, now let's find a Professor" Ash smiled getting on Staraptor with Pikachu and the Latios egg "yeah, and lets help these two to become peaceful and caring" the two trainers and four Pokemon flew off to find any Professor they could to help them with their eggs. Meanwhile Arisato sat inside a pokemon center waiting for his pokemon to be fully healed and he mumbled to himself "don't think this is over brother...I will find you, and I will have those eggs"

YN69: writing this chapter was exciting

Ash: so that's the mega pokemon you mentioned a few chapters back

YN69: yup, I love my Feraligatr

Poochyena: not as much as me right?

YN69: of course not as much as you

Pikachu: this story isn't half that bad you got 6 reviews

YN69: 6? 6?! Hopefully one day it will be over 30 *sulks*

Pikachu: um...see you next time dear readers!


	11. Arisato's Determination

YN69: I've had to rewrite this chapter TWICE already

Ash: dang

YN69: let's just skip the opening monologue and get to the story

Ash: okay

Arisato stood outisde the pokecenter, upset that his pokemon had been defeated, in the distance he noticed a Rayquaza and Staraptor flying west of Pallet Town "So they're headed to Johto huh? If I'm correct they're looking for a Professor, and Professor" he smirked "then with my Alakazam I can block off New Bark Town and take the eggs from them there and with my luck it looks like they're headed northwest, so they'll end up in Blackthorn city" he laughed "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see the surprise I'm going to leave them" Soon after that Nurse Joy had brought him his reinvigorated pokemon and he held Houndour and released his Alakazam "take me to New Bark Town, Alakazam" Alakazam had obeyed it's trainer and within seconds Arisato, Houndour, and Alakazam vanished. Elsewhere Rayquaza and Staraptor had landed in Blackthorn city as Arisato expected. They had made Rayquaza and Staraptor return to their pokeballs then Narukami pulled out a small map "so New Bark Town is...South of here" Poochyena seemed upset over something, Pikachu noticed this and walked over to her "what's wrong?" Poochyena faced Pikachu "you see, the region is where my older brother was born" Pikachu nodded understanding what she meant "I guess you wouldn't have good memories especially since he has tried to kill you and your children" Poochyena jumped on Narukami's back and gripped onto his shirt "don't worry, I won't let them hurt you, I'd kill them before they could do that" Ash's eyes widened at the thought "kill? they must really hate each other " Pikachu nodded in agreement "I'm glad I'm an only child" Narukami smiled "no, I don't really hate him, but he hates me, same goes for Poochyena and Houndour, just jealousy of younger siblings I guess" Somewhere just a few feet out of New Bark, Arisato had went to the tall grass and sent out his Tyranitar "Alright, use stone edge in front of the grass and on the left and right sides as well" Tyranitar obeyed it's trainer and used stone edge on all three sides, creating 3 rocky walls and confusing the wild pokemon that lived in the tall grass, Arisato had smirked as he was about to reveal his sadistic side to these pokemon "alright Houndour, use flamethrower on the grass, I want these little piece of garbage to know fear before they meet their end" Houndour smiled "gladly" it then took a deep breath and set the grass on fire, the wild pokemon became horrified since they couldn't put out the small fire Arisato then laughed as the fire slowly made it's way over to the small and helpless pokemon and eventually lit them all ablaze "let's see...15, no 30 burning pokemon, music to my ears" Arisato laughed asthe pokemon continued to scream for their lives until they eventually became quiet. However, a brave Rattatahad jumped onto the stone edge and tried running past Arisato, only for him to stomp on it's tail "hey you two" Houndour and Tyranitar looked at him "lunchtime" The Rattat having heard this screamed for it's life as it was thrown at the two, Tyranitar caught half of it with it's mouth and Houndour got the other half in his mouth. The two turned their heads away from each other, ripping the poor Rattata's body apart as the small Rattata's body lost it's intestines, blood,bones,lungs, and stomach Arisato had laughed as his two pokemon had munched on the pokemon corpse and as he watched it's organs splat on the ground beneath them. As the two trainers and their pokemon had gotten closer Poochyena had took a sniff "Narukami!" he looked at his small partner "yes? what's wrong" she shook a little bit "t-there's a fire...and screaming, the screaming suddenly stopped...we have to see what happened!" Poochyena jumped off his back and followed the horrible scent with her nose and soon enough they how found a terrible sight Pikachu was instantly moved to tears seeing all the dead Pokemon "w-why would anyone do this?" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as Poochyena started to dig a hole and close her eyes to hide her own tears "how heartless" Ash had helped her dig the grave and Narukami had put the bodies in the ground "they were trapped by this stone edge attack, some evil person did this on purpose" he then covered them with dirt "they didn't stand a chance of survival" the four of them had bowed their heads in respect for the newly deceased pokemon "may they be at peace now" "It's beautiful isn't it?" Poochyena turned to see her older brother Houndour with a smirk on his face "i'd say I did a good job" Poochyena growled at him "why would you do such a thing?! they were helpless!" Houndour laughed in her face and Arisato appeared from behind a tree "surprised brother?" Ash looked at them "how could you do such an evil thing! what is wrong with you?!" Arisato walked over to Ash and smiled "nothing at all" Houndour smirked "we just love to see people suffer, like how we love to make the unborn die" Narukami looked over at them "make the unborn die" there he saw a Tyranitar fire it's hyper beam aimed at Poochyena "Bastards!" Narukami pushed Poochyena out the way and took the hyper beam head on and knocked him down. Arisato chuckled at him "well brother, this is what happens when you care too much, you get hurt" Arisato stomped his leg on Narukami's chest and stomach, making Narukami yell in pain. Ash was annoyed about his friends being attack then he threw his pokeball "Greninja, take care of Tyranitar!"Greninja came out and looked at his opponent "I'll deal with you quickly" Greninja glared at Tyranitar, who laughed in his face "I'm so scared, of some stupid blue frog with an overgrown tongue" his sarcasm had annoyed Greninja who started to fire his water shuriken repeatedly but Tyranitar kept using protect "oh no, what ever will blue kermit do?" Greninja used double team and surrounded Tyranitar "sorry, I just don't like cowards that use protect" Tyranitar had loweder his guard as he yelled at Greninja "I am not a coward!" All of the Greninja smirked "no, but you are incredibly stupid" soon after that all of the Greninja clones had used Hydro pump doing severe damage to him and knocking him out instantly. Ashyelled out to Greninja "now help Pikachu and Poochyena!" Greninja nodded and dashed over to the two and fired another water shuriken at Houndour but Houndour jumped out of the way in time and grew angrier then his teeth glew yellow and he jumped at Greninja and bit him, he had used thunder fang then he used sludge bomb, badly poisoning Greninja, Not willing to make Greninja suffer, Ash made him return to his pokeball. The weak Narukami still had some strength to stand up and throw out a pokemon and grab Poochyena "Rayquaza! get us out of here!" Rayquaza appeared the Narukami and Poochyena would quickly climb on as Narukami threw another Pokeball "Lugia get Ash and Pikachu! Lugia would move under Ash and Pikachu and soon the two legendary Pokemon would take flight however Rayquaza shook uncomfortably "what's wrong?" Rayquaza would roar and fly in a circle revealing that Arisato and Houndour had grabbed onto Rayquaza's tail and they were climbing on him to get closer to the Latias egg "tell me brother, why do you want to defend that egg so much?" Narukami growled "because you haven't realized it yet have you? I don't want caring souls to become evil and hatred and cause destruction, I don't want them to become sadistic and cruel to each other!" Tears had formed in his eyes as he yelled at Arisato "I don't want them to fight for their lives because the other one tries to kill them" Rayquaza and Lugia had both flown higher in the sky, far above the clouds Pikachu and Ash only watched "Pikachu you have to be ready in case that guy tries stealing the eggs' Pikachu nodded. Arisato laughed "You could've just let me keep Poochyena, You could've had Houndour and I could've been the trainer with the better dog!" Seeming to forget that Houndour was right behind him, the hurt and slightly angered pokemon tried to burn it's own trainer "after all I've done for you you still like Poochyena better?! t-that's why I hate Poochyena! that's why I'll kill her and her babies here and now!" Houndour then fired his flamethrower at Poochyena who gasped feeling there was no way to avoid and knowing that if she got hit she would fall off Rayquaza, to her own death. "I'll prove myself!" Houndour yelled as the flames got closer to his sister. Narukami threw the Latias egg off Rayquaza and Arisato's eyes widened, he jumped after the egg Narukami walked through the flamethrower as he took damage and threw Houndour to Rayquaza's tail, however before he could fall he had gripped Rayquaza's tail and quickly climbed back on" Narukami quickly looked around "Arisato?! where are you?" Arisato yelled to his brother "over here!" Narukami looked over the edge of Rayquaza's body where he saw Arisato hanging onto one of Rayquaza's rudders "Arisato! throw the egg up here and give me your hand!" Arisato smiled "you really are an idiot, brother, but that's a good thing about you" Arisato threw the egg at Narukami's feet . Narukami looked at Arisato confused "Houndour...old friend" Arisato had tears in his eyes as Houndour went over and glared at his dangling trainer "I enjoyed having you at my side...you were my best friend, I'm so sorry that I hurt you" he then looked up at Narukami showing that he had tears streamind down his face "sorry that I hurt both of you, forgive me" Ash noticed Arisato's grip loosen "don't do it!" Arisato "help Latios and Latias become good pokemon...Houndour, obey Narukami, he's your trainer now" Pikachu yelled at him "Stop!" Houmdour looked at Arisato with a sad and worried face "what are you doing?!" Arisato let out a relieved sigh "I'm redeeming myself, I'm so proud of you Houndour, you too Poochyena, and especially you, Narukami" with one last smile Arisato let go of Rayquaza's rudder and plummeted down below the clouds. Narukami looked on in horror as Rayquaza tried to catch up to the falling boy "ARISATO!" Houndour was about to jump off and join his master only to be stopped by Poochyena "you can't go!" Houndour looked at her "get off! my master needs me" Poochyena shook her head "He wants you alive idiot!" soon enough after this, Rayquaza had stopped moving and Narukami fell to his knees on his large dragon. Lugia, Ash, Pikachu and Houndour looked in utter horror as Arisato hit the ground with a splat, the rony of it all? He landed right where Ash and Narukami buried the murdered Pokemon, Arisato's pokeballs were shattered, rendering any pokemon inside their balls dead, and any pokemon outside their ball released. Both flying pokemon landed as Narukami had dug another grave for his brother without saying a wrd, and Houndour silently helped, after a moment of silence Narukami held the Latias egg while Ash held the Latios egg, and the two walked to Professor Elm's lab, along with their newest member, Houndour.

YN69: AAAANNND FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED!

Ash: wow, you seem excited

YN69: normally I do 2 - 3 chapters a day, but I was busy so I could only do one, and here it is

Pikachu: that was a rather dark end to this chapter

Poochyena: yeah, I didn't see that coming

Ash: do you have something against brothers?

YN69: nope, I just don't have one is all

Ash: oh...

YN69: well I won't be as busy tomorrow so I should be able to do another chapter tomorrow so...keep reading!


	12. Peace at Last

YN69: um...wow guys I am so sorry for not doing this long ago

Poochyena: yeah, he's a real jerk

YN69: Um anyway the story doesn't end with Arisato's death

Pikachu: *Gasps* It doesn't?!

Ash: Holy Crap! May owes me 5 bucks now

YN69: anyways...onto the final chapter

All had remained silent, Narukami had sat a top his Rayquaza holding the two eggs close to him. Ash looked over at Narukami "think he's upset over his brother dying like that Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded in response "I know I would be if it was my brother, Ash" Pikachu then held his stomach and winced in pain "A-ash" Ash looked over at Pikachu and held him and felt his stomach, he knew Pikachu's situation and nodded, he was going to be a father while they remained on top of Staraptor. Poochyena looked over at her depressed brother "without master I...I" Poochyena put her paw over his mouth, Houndour, it's over, you lost, your master is with mom and dad now, and I won't let you join them" she took an empty pokeball from Narukami's belt and touched him with it, he didn't try fighting back so he was easily captured inside, making him officially Narukami's new pokemon. Narukami only sighed "that idiot, things could've gone back to the way they were when we were kids" Ash was a bit nervous to ask but asked anyway "what was it like when you two were kids?" Narukami smiled and looked up to the sky "well, you see-" Narukami began to explain his backstory, how Poochyena had became his partner, how his brother had Houndour, their past as brothers and how they had became so hostile towards each other and how he caught so many legendary pokemon during his travels. Rayquaza just looked towards their destination as Staraptor flew besides it, back to Johto, but the two trainers realized that it was sunset and professor Oak should be back in his lab. Houndour had got out the pokeball and looked down and saw a Zorua "not fair" Pikachu tilted his head, being confused by what he just heard "what's not fair Houndour?" Poochyena also looked then she immediately looked down, and crawled in Narukami's lap. Ash watched them confused again and asked "what's the problem?" Narukami sighed "you see Ash, these two Poochyena and Houndour had a little sister, Zorua and well it's trainer was our younger brother, one day while we were training we were attacked by a Machamp and it's trainer, all three of our pokemon were weak to fighting, so we didn't have much hope, just when Arisato had came up with a plan Machamp was going to kill Houndour and...Zorua used an Extrasensory so powerful it blinded everyone for a few seconds...but Machamp grew angry and it's trainer ordered it to retreat it refused and grabbed Zorua but our brother had punched it with his bare hand and Machamp used Seismic Toss on both of them Zorua kept fighting and used one final Extrasensory, which killed Machamp and it's trainer from the explosion but Zorua and my little brother...they" Narukami begins to sob "they were injured so bad...we split up, I took Zorua to a pokemon center and Arisato took our brother to a hospital but..." tears began to roll down his face "they **DIED** Ash, at the exact same time and second with smiles on their faces" he wiped the tears off his face "I made a promise to never fail anyone else, but now Arisato is gone too..." he looked out at the sky. Ash looked sad "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring such terrible memories to you" Narukami nodded "it's fine, you didn't know". For a while, there was an awkward silence that filled the air until they saw the shores of Kanto "we should take these eggs to Oak now" Narukami smiled Pikachu yawned "Finally home, today has been crazy" Everyone nodded and soon they landed in front of Oak's lab, making their respective flying pokemon return to their pokeballs Narukami put Latios egg in Ash's hands while he held Latias and they both walked in to go see Oak.

 **-2 Weeks Later-**

Narukami laughed as Poochyena sat on his shoulder and he was being chased by four humanoid looking Poochyenas, the six of them running over to Oak's lab. Once they got there they saw Ash, Pikachu, and four smaller humanoid Pikachus, there the twelve of them stood outside of Oak's lab waiting while their children and pokemon played together. After around an hour Oak had opened the doors and out flew two young and small twins, Latios and Latias "h-hello" the small female whispered to the others Latios smiled at all of them "welcome!" Oak invited the others in and Narukami looked at Ash "funny coincidence that they were all born on the same day huh?" Ash nodded "yeah but who cares? they're alive and healthy and this time, we can make sure that Latias and Latios don't become evil, for the sake of other pokemon and for the sake of ourselves" Narukami looked at everyone "and we will need to teach train them so that if they have eggs they can protect them from evil humans, this is going to be fun" Ash nodded "I agree"

 **THE** **END!**

YN69: I did it! I finally finished my FIRST fanfiction! YES!

Poochyena: now you and I can have some fun

Pikachu: so what will the next story be?

YN69: I think I'll make the next one about Narukami's backstory, the stuff he told Ash

Poochyena: where **_IS Ash?_**

Ash: um...I need help changing this diaper

Pikachu: be right there!

Poochyena: we have to check on our kids as well

YN69: True, well let's go my sexy little Poochy

Poochyena: You know I love it when you call me that

YN69: I do

*four chairs are empty as the stage grows quiet, curtains close, the audience doesn't know whether to be disturbed or to clap, but they enjoyed the happy ending anyway*

AN: Thank you SO much for reading this, this is my first fanfic and the others I make hopefully won't take this long, please leave a review and spread the story around with your friends, until next time guys


End file.
